Shattered
by mykarma0
Summary: One-shot: Robin and Regina's conversation under the Spell of Shattered Sight.


_Robin is hiding between the cars in front of the sheriff's station. Regina, in full Evil Queen costume, strolls purposefully towards the front doors and raises her hands to them._

_An arrow flies close by Regina's head, causing her to whip her head around. She sees Robin stepping between her and the doors, a new arrow drawn and pointed right at her._

Robin: What are you doing here?

Regina: I could ask you the same thing.

Robin: I was waiting for you. I had a feeling you might come here, but I'm here to stop you.

Regina: Get out of my way, outlaw.

_Regina waves her hand and the bow and arrow fly out of Robin's hands._

Robin: I won't let you do this!

Regina: This is between me and Snow White. It's none of your concern.

Robin: None of my concern? In your quest for revenge against Snow White you nearly murdered my wife! I should have known the moment I met you that you were not to be trusted.

_Regina laughs._

Regina: You think you're better than me? You're nothing but a petty thief, living in the woods like some animal, scavenging off the wealth of others rather than doing anything constructive. You think you're so impressive for leading your ragtag band of merry men? I ran a kingdom!

Robin: You ran it into the ground! You've murdered hundreds of people, slaughtered whole villages! You have no heart.

Regina: Don't be such a fool. You've seen my heart. I gave it to you, and you lost it at the first sign of trouble.

Robin: You would have me put my son's life in danger to protect you? Haven't you ruined his life enough? You took his mother, my wife, and she was lost to us for _thirty years_ as you cursed everyone in your _precious kingdom_ to exact your petty revenge! Then you seduced me, pulling me from my wife and tearing my family apart!

Regina: You stupid, ungrateful thief. Do you know how lucky you were to be with me? I am a queen!

Robin: An Evil Queen.

Regina: You were the one who came to me. Because were weak - you give in to temptation too easily, outlaw. You always choose the easy way. You take what you want, steal what you need, and leave devastation in your wake.

Robin: Temptation, is that what you are? What did you do to me? Did you cast as spell on me? Did you use your magic in a desperate attempt to fulfill some fairy's naive prophecy? I wouldn't put it past you.

Regina: Please! You wouldn't be worth such a spell. You're pathetic. You never stand by your decisions. You blame all your misfortunes on other people. On the rich, on royalty, on me…

Robin: Are you actually saying I'm wrong to blame you for taking Marian from me? I blamed myself for _years_, when it turned out you sentenced her to execution!

Regina: She deserved to die. She was harboring Snow White!

Robin: A child who told a secret. That's who your arch-nemesis has been. A girl who loved you. Becoming your enemy seems to be the fate of all who love you. You banished your mother, murdered your father and your husband, cursed your step-daughter for nearly three decades. Is that what's happening? Is it my turn now, to be your enemy? Tell me, how have I contributed to your misery? I'm sure you can find a way to lay blame for everything that's gone wrong in your life at my door.

Regina: Shut up! Everyone of those people got exactly what they deserved. My mother was a horrible woman, but I didn't kill her, Snow White did! It's just like you to paint me as the villain. Everybody does, and it's so easy to jump on the bandwagon, isn't it? You are a coward. You think yourself brave for your resistance? You hid in the forest, snuck into people's homes while they were sleeping! You ran away from anyone who posed a real threat to you. Even when your wife came back - you were torn between two women, but you were too cowardly to make a choice at all. You did what others expected rather than being a _man_ and going after what you wanted! Did you think that made you honorable? Saying what we had was real, while leaving me? Staying with your wife even though you no longer loved her? And then when she was frozen, you came crawling right back to me. You were too weak to stay away from me, and too afraid to walk away from your marriage. You've always taken the easy way out. You don't care about others. You only care about your image, what you want others to think about you. At least when I act, I admit what I'm doing is my choice. I don't hide behind some code.

Robin: I can't believe I ever let myself near someone as evil as you. You are right, you admit what you're doing is your choice. You will take down your enemy even if it destroys the world. And it doesn't take much to become your enemy. You will always be a villain.

Regina: Go back to your forest, thief! Don't ever come after me again.

Robin: I wouldn't dream of it.

_They turn away from each other Regina walks into the sheriff's station and Robin walks back toward the woods._


End file.
